my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Obelisk
Obelisk (オベリスク Oberisuku) is a Vigilante affiliated with Supernova's Group. He is a loyal lieutenant of Kaso Dabi. Appearance Obelisk has a large and imposing figure. He is very broad, covered in dark grey fur, with the exception of the mane on the top of his head, which is black. Due to his Quirk and biology, he has a horse-like snout and two horns protruding from his head. He dresses in a black jumpsuit with grey segmented areas around his waist and neck. Personality Obelisk is somewhat slow. In comparison to the other lieutenants of Kaso, Obelisk received his position due to his undying loyalty as opposed to possessing any true skill. Obelisk has trouble picking up social cues, and is considered socially awkward by his peers. While he's not smart enough to come up with any complex plans, he isn't stupid by any sense of the word. He's actually somewhat of a savant when it comes to arithmetic, more specifically counting bullets, cards, and anything else similarly. Despite being an invaluable tool, Obelisk's skills are often underutilized by himself, needing a partner to increase its effectiveness. Abilities Enhanced Strength:' '''Due to his Quirk and own physical training, Obelisk has vastly enhanced strength. He can lift several hundred pounds with relative ease and go toe to toe with others who possess strength-enhancing Quirks. His alias, Obelisk, comes from his ability to list actual obelisks. '''Enhanced Durability':' '''Proportionate to his strength, Obelisk's physical durability is also immense. Bullets are incapable of piercing through his immense muscle mass and he can also withstand serrated and blunt attacks as well with relative ease. He can even withstand his own momentum being redirected against him. He's often called a "stone wall" because of how strong his body is. Quirk 'Wildebeest (ワイルドビースト Wairudobīsuto): '''This Quirk gives the user the physical characteristics of the African herbivore, the wildebeest. This drastically enhances Obelisk's muscular structure, increasing both his physical strength and durability. His strength is enough to crush stone and bend steel with ease. His body is also highly resistant to blunt trauma and serrated attacks, even being able to provide some resistance to ballistic weaponry. This also gives him powerful horns, used for ramming and skewering opponents (however his horns point straight up as opposed to curling like a true wildebeest). Despite his great strength, Obelisk's muscular structure lacks dexterity. While he can accelerate rather quickly, he is still quite slow and lumbering when not running, and also has trouble changing his trajectory while charging. This gives speedier opponents the edge against him. Stats Trivia * An obelisk is a large stone structure, similar in shape to the Washington Monument, originally created by the Egyptians. * Obelisk's appearance is based off of Wildebeest from DC Comics. * He is a C-Rank Villain. ** Despite not technically being a Villain, his extra-judiciary actions alongside Kaso give him a Villain classification in the public eye. ** He is given this ranking because, despite being a high-ranking member of Supernova's Group, his lack of intelligence and reliance on brute force make him much less dangerous to the public. ** If Obelisk didn't only kill Villains, he would be a B-Rank Villain. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Supernova's Group